peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-19 ; Comments * Peel plays a track from Dead Moon covering Hey Joe, first known to be sung by the Leaves and then famously by Jimi Hendrix. * Peel mistakenly plays the Heresy session track, instead of CUD's Under My Hat, but then plays the latter after the song. * Peel says that one of his few ambitions is to yodel. * Peel mentions speaking to the Pig, who tells him that their son William would be doing his first gig on Wednesday week as an alto-saxophonist. Sessions *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #4. Recorded: 1988-04-10 *Heresy #2. Recorded: 1988-03-01. Broadcast: 09 March 1988 Tracklisting *Dead Moon: Hey Joe (7" - Parchment Farm / Hey Joe) Tombstone *Jam Rock Massive and KRS-1: Stop The Violence (12") Massive *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: In Lauterbach (session) *Heresy: Open Up (session) @''' *R.U.N.N. Family: Hatichina Wekutamba Naye (7") Zimbabwe *Heresy: When Unity Becomes Solidarity (session) *CUD: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *Big Amos Patton: Dog Man (2xLP - Hi Records: The Blues Sessions) Hi *Pleasure Heads: Sold (LP - Hard To Swallow) Ediesta *Break Boys: And The Break Goes On (12") Fourth Floor '''# *Rev. Jesse Jackson: Speech (2xLP - One Lord, One Faith, One Baptism) Arista #''' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Stalinbart Jodler (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Rider (LP - Barbed Wire Kisses (B-Sides And More)) Blanco Y Negro *EPMD: You Gots To Chill (12") Fresh '''# *Half Off: It's Not Funny (LP - The Truth) New Beginning *Heresy: Consume / Face Up To It (session) @''' *A.R. Kane: Baby Milk Snatcher (12" - Up Home!) Rough Trade *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: '... and after Culture, the Vultures, I'm too clever for you sometimes, aren't I') *Vultures: What I Say (12" - Good Thing EP) Narodnik *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Englishchen Frauleins (session) *Slam Boys: Mai-Va-Tsiva (phonetically) (Zimbabwean record on the Zimbabwe label) *Heresy: Into The Grey (session) '''@ *McCarthy: Should The Bible Be Banned? (12") September *Orange Lemon: The Texican (12" - The Texican / Dreams Of Santa Anna) Idlers #''' *Live Skull: Slugfest (LP - Dusted) Homestead *Maceo & All The King's Men: Southwick (LP - Doing Their Own Thing) Charly R&B *Hepburns: Josephine Road (LP - The Magic Of The Hepburns) Cherry Red *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Cannonball Yodel (session) *John Chibadura: Mutumwa (CD - The Best Of John Chibadura) ZMC *Scene Is Now: 1150 Lbs. (7" - 1150 Lbs. / Treaty Stone) Lost *She Rockers: Give It A Rest (12") Music Of Life '''# *Heresy: The Street Enters The House / Cornered Rat (session) @''' *Cocteau Twins: When Mama Was Moth (LP - Head Over Heels) 4AD Tracks marked '''@ on File 2. Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9823XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) Heresy (UK) John Peel Session # 2 .RADIO BROADCAST!! 19th April 1988. (Full broadcast) *3) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 ;Length *1) 1:57:45 *2) 0:07:59 *3) 1:32:18 (1:01:30 - 1:20:58) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to The Uncouth Youth *3) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9823/1) *2) YouTube *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes